Talk:72 Hour Mode (Dead Rising 2)
Ok, I don't know if this is an ending or not. But the first time you are to give zombrex to katey, i was outside when the case ended and a scene pops up showing Stacey. In the background you hear Katey turning into a zombie, and Stacey turns to her with a horrifed look. It then pops up with Game Over. -Draccy This only seems to close the other Zombrex cases but te other cases still seem to be aviable. Still, I'd like to know what happens if you Solve all cases but fail at one of the Zombrex shots. 09:55, October 18, 2010 (UTC) =Picture= OK, why is this in the Wanted pictures category? What kind of pic do you want for it? Perj 18:45, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :Ha, I don't know. Seems weird for it to be in that category. I dunno, maybe just a pic of the menu screen with "72 Hour Mode" highlighted, I dunno. You can remove the category if you want. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 18:51, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Ending E So, is there no ending E for definite? P.E.A.C.H 17:52, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Thats right. NO Ending E. NT92 20:28, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Go back and hide under your mothers bed NT92. There is a Ending E, but its not found. You can' say that Ending E does not exist unless we have achived 100 % proof that its true. (Note: That we have'nt found it yet does'nt count as a proof) Alta1r 15:24, November 7, 2010 (UTC) That's rather... harsh, Alta1r. And on Gamefaqs, the requirements for ending e is for the facts to remain unfinished and for Frank to not be at the helipad when he needs to. Two questions: 1. Who are you? 2. What are you talking about? Frank? Cant you see that this is Dead Rising 2? Do me a favor. Read what talk page this is. This aint the endings for Dead Rising 1, but Dead Rising 2. Oh and please. Sign your post before saving. Alta1r 15:35, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Altair, calm down. Don't insult other users. Thank you. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 19:42, November 7, 2010 (UTC) : * Yeah, thanks for telling me. I am sorry. I am basiclly much kinder, but. when it comes to the debate about ending E, i will be much more angry. I dont act like this normally, but if i have an argument with someone that makes me mad, well this is how that shit is going. Nothing i can do about it except to calm down. Man, why do i feel like Russel Barnaby now when you sad that? Alta1r 21:33, November 7, 2010 (UTC) **You're still going on about this? It's been over a month since DR2 was released. If there was an ending E, it would have been found by now, ESPECIALLY on the PC version where hacking is so easy. Why are you so convinced there is one in the first place? Dengarde (Admin) 00:20, November 8, 2010 (UTC) **I think there is no ending E, someone would have found it by now >.> Nickjaro 00:57, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I gotta agree with Dengarde and Nick. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 02:25, November 8, 2010 (UTC) * Why? Cause i dont give up. And if there aint a ending E, that would make dead rising 2 a bit pointless, if they dont have the endings in the normal alphabetic order (A, B, C, D, E, F) and dont comment about S. I am not going to answer the question if it is about ending S. And if you read my page and IF you are not so familiar how Autistic persons are like, then i can then say that i have some Severe problems to let go of things. Alta1r 17:55, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ** ...Buddy, I ''am ''Autistic. I've delt with it my whole life, and my mother cousin, Kari Dunn Buron, is a world famous expert on autism, whom I have to deal with on a constant basis. Don't you dare tell me I don't know how the Autistic think. And no. Having no ending E does NOT make Dead Rising 2 pointless, seeing as how if there WAS an ending E, Ending S would still be the actuall ending of the game. Also, stating you're going to ignore Ending S because it contraticts your line of thinking just means you're ignoring the facts given to you. And the major fact here is, SABCDF is a VERY common grading system in games. Honestly, buddy, the world will not end if there is not an Ending E. Dengarde (Admin) 18:22, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ** Actually, i didnt say that you never knew what it was i meant if you did not read or if you if didnt but you do, so Calm down. And every person is different. Actually, its rather uncommon that i see an Ending S, normaly just ending A. Lets see... Haunting Grounds didnt have S. It had four endings. A B C D. I dont think i have seen any game with the Endings in the order S A B C D F. Can you name some games that has the endings in that order, that can be a proof. :::I think Luigi's Mansion had S through F, including E. A lot of Sonic games have S through F, including E. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 19:50, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll do you even better, Alt1r. I just bought the PC version, and like I said, it's easily modded. Allow me to give you a full explanation. In the .big files where each and every cutscene is stored is very clearly named, and there are quite a few ending files. The complete list of Endings is: ****063_ending_a ****063_ending_a_b ****063a_ending_a2 ****070_ending_b ****071_ending_c ****072_ending_d ****073_ending_e1 ****075_ending_f :::Now I'm sure you noticed Ending E1. I did too. And fortunatly, it was easy to play in game so I could see what it was. Within the coding, when cutscene "017_another_way_1" (at the beginning, when Chuck opened the vent inside the safehouse) played, I switched it so it would play 073_ending_e1 instead. This is the cutscene that played in it's place. One of the Ending F variations. Is that good enough, or should I play EVERY ending file and see what I get?Dengarde (Admin) 02:04, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :::This looked exactly like ending D. Perhaps we need a better comparison. Or maybe Capcom don't have an actual Ending E yet and are using that as a placeholder. -- 'Chris. Problem? ' 12:44, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :Oddly, my game told me it was ending F. I think it may be the difference between whether or not the case files are done/Katey is still alive or not. Dengarde (Admin) 13:17, November 10, 2010 (UTC) : If you really are autistic Altair i can forgive your going crazy, but there is still no official Ending E. It would have been found by now. Those files represent the alternate F. I think its because Ending F is so bad it had to be F, which is the worst grade possible. NT92 15:31, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Its ok NT92. I Forgive you to for my acts. I self am starting to belive that the official ending E, has been forgotten by capcom. Now, i belive you. No proof for me and you got more. I give up. With Kelji not having the main controll of it any more, i dont even think that they will not they will do any. And Dengarde? You dont have to do it if you dont want. Just that you are happy, is enough for me. You can do as you want. Alta1r 15:44, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :moved from main page: "Ending E is yet to be unlocked. Some gamers think Ending E is similar to Ending D but some think Ending E doesn't exist. " A 00:45, 10 January 2011 (UTC)